sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Legarda
Name: Antonio R. (Revleaux) Legarda Gender: Male Age: 18 1/2 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Arnis (Filipino stickfighting essentially), comics (superhero comics specifically), ornithology (he raises parakeets and parrots at home), liquor Appearance: '''He looks like a fairly-average Filipino boy: stands roughly 5 feet 10 inches, brown skin, short straight black hair (it's called a "barber's cut" here, I don't know what they call it everywhere else), with hints of a European heritage (his mother is French) in his eye shape (round-ish) and color (kind of a brown/green mix) and the general shape of his nose and face. He is almost unremarkable: he doesn't wear glasses, tattoos, necklaces, bracelets, earrings or any other sort of adornment, which fits him, given his general philosophy and disposition (more on that in biography), with the exception of a thin piano-wire bracelet around his left wrist, mainly for the fact that most people wouldn't see it as a weapon. Tends to dress in practical clothing (the "maximum mobility" type, i.e.,plain shirt, loose pants, sneakers, etc.) in muted colors (dull browns, grays and greens). He is fairly well-built, if short (compared to most people, and it's mostly due to genetics). His hands have multiple scars from welts that came as a result of training in Arnis (more on that in biography), and there are traces of leftover bruises on his face and body from injuries suffered during training and tournaments. '''Biography: '''Antonio, or Anton as he prefers to be called, is the son of a Filipino engineer (his father) and a French librarian (his mother) who migrated to the United States when he was 17. As a child, he took an interest in books and was a voracious read, with his preference for science fiction and history books. When he turned 14, he enrolled and learned LESKAS-style Arnis, augmenting his book knowledge with some physical training and shifting his preference to more "commando"-style books (explosives, anatomy books, books on revolutionaries and guerrilla warfare, etc.). He was born in the Philippines in a relatively upscale (think upper middle-class) neighborhood and attended a prestigious private school. While in school, he had a reputation as a moody loner, something which got him into quite a few fistfights, and possibly influenced his decision to take up LESKAS Arnis. When he was 8, he slipped and fell off his house's 2nd floor balcony, breaking his leg. His parents and the rest of his family are devout Roman-Catholics, and Anton himself carries a rosary with him in his pocket. Like most Filipinos, he is also a very dedicated and protective brother (he has a younger brother, Leo, and a younger sister, Catherine) and son. He has some slight father issues (his father was on overachieving honor student at the University of the Philippines, and tends to berate his son for grades and general disposition). He also has trust issues with most people, which manifests in him having a loner streak a mile-wide. His younger brother was born the year after he was, and his sister was only recently born, after a miscarriage that caused his mother to lose what would've been the third brother. He is close to his extended family, who he regularly visits (or who regularly visit) when he has the chance. He has two aunts and an uncle on his father's side (cardinal order: Renato, Maria-Angela and Maria- Lourdes) and a single uncle on his mother's side (Henri). The uncle on his father's side is married and has three sons, the youngest aunt (Maria-Lourdes) has two sons and a daughter. His uncle Henri is married and works as a banker in Switzerland, and is the father of four girls and a boy. He is well-grounded and strong in his personal philosophy: while he does honestly believe that only the strongest will survive and win, he also believes in the old traditions of mercy, humility, chivalry and restraint. As he once said, "I am a nobleman, in the literal sense of me being a noble man. A nobleman is beholden to his code of honor and conduct, and I follow those to the letter." He is strongly against lying and cheating, and killing for anything other than self-defense is abhorrent to him. His beliefs and philosophy however, contradict his essential nature (the whole loner bit), and he is erratic in following his own code sometimes, as well as conflicted personally. On a side note, he drinks semi-regularly (at home, with his father and brother), and he can hold his liquor down (most Filipino boys learn to drink at age 16) better than most people his age. He doesn't know how to drive, but he knows a variety of other semi-useful skills, either as a result of practice or from reading the right books '''Advantages: Relatively fit, knows how to make and plant explosives, trained in a martial art (LESKAS-style Arnis), multilingual (English, Tagalog and French. Fluency in English and Tagalog and can speak French at a little less than conversational level). High pain threshold (if you practice any form of Arnis, you will be smacked across the face/hands/chest. Several times.) Disadvantages: Tends to be pacifistic (more out of religion than anything, and as such, will usually only kill defensively), has trust issues and a loner streak. Had his right knee injured as a child, and some severe knee trauma will aggravate it. Has difficulty being assertive and delays making his decisions for as long as possible. Is very prone to falling into habits and rituals (he prays at the start of every day and does one full rosary before going to sleep, being a devout Roman-Catholic and all). Designated Number: Male Student no. 94 The above biography is as written by Parallax. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Wii-Mote Conclusions: This conclusion seems to have been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Pascal Stonely '''Killed by: 'Pascal Stonely '''Collected Weapons: Wii-Mote (issued weapon), Balisong (made from a broken crucifix) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: After five days of wandering the island, Antonio came across the chapel. Entering the small building, he became aware of Sean O'Cann and Pascal Stonely, who were in the process of a heated argument with Laeil Burbank. Bypassing the angry teenagers, Antonio went straight to the alter to pray. Shortly thereafter, he became aware of a heavy glazed crucifix on the wall. Removing it and breaking off the arms, he was left with a crude balisong with which to fight. Moments later, after the announcement finished and Laeil fled the building, Will Sigurbjornsson stumbled across the small group and threatened them with his revolver. Antonio decided to try and defend the group, informing the other boy that he would allow no killing in God's house, but it was an unnecessary gesture as Will shot randomly at the group (hitting no one) before running off, Sean following him out soon after. Shocked by all the recent events, Antonio sunk into a stupor. When Pascal attempted to reach out to him, he snapped, and began to bludgeon the boy with his crucifix. He was able to eventually stab him to death with the broken wood, but not before Pascal grabbed Antonio's collar, detonating it in his death throes and killing the Filipino boy. Post-Game Evaluation: Oh, what a shame, I blinked and completely missed his entire game. Goddamn waste of space. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Antonio is sometimes referred to as Anthony in the narrative, by both his original handler and SOTF Help. The reason for this is never made clear. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Antonio, in chronological order. V3: *The Stench of Reality Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Antonio Legarda. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students